


How to Get Over an Ex

by CeliaMoonbeam



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Amren is snarky, Don't get caught, Feyre has an idea, Mor is having lesbian issues, Mor is sad, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Small Plot, Smut, Super Smut, they got caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaMoonbeam/pseuds/CeliaMoonbeam
Summary: Mor is feeling lonely and Feyre decides to cheer her up. Becoming interested in the sensual experiences of two females, they take it a little further and get caught.Reminder: Mor and Rhys are very distantly related cousins, like Aelin and Rowan. However, I am not going to have them doing anything explicit with or to each other. They are still in the scenes together, but this IS NOT incest.
Relationships: Mor/Cassian/Feyre/Rhys/Azriel
Kudos: 6





	How to Get Over an Ex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Hurts_to_read, “I would like another from the four of them, or maybe all six feyre, Rhys, Cass, az, mor and Amren” (it has Amren, but not in the way you think)  
> Dear readers, I am extremely angry at my parents rn for trying to control my mental health in a way that makes me wanna rip into someone, so please no hate on this. I tried my best but I'm a little too in my head abt Mor's relationships with all these peeps. More prompts are encouraged. I can do from Tog or Acotar.

“Remind me why you’re sitting here feeling sad.” Feyre said, refilling her wine glass for the upteenth time that evening. 

“Because my date went horrifically.” she said. 

“Why?” Feyre asked, “I thought you and Samoine were getting along.”

“We were.” she said, “But then some male made an offhand comment and I shrunk away, denying we were anything but friends.” she sighed, Mor was out to the inner circle. She had been really scared to admit it, but when she had everyone had been super supportive of her. She hadn’t told anyone else though, for fear of it getting to her family in the Hewn City. 

“She’s happy that I’m finally out to all of you, but she said she doesn’t want to sneak around.”

“So she broke up with you?”

Mor gave her a sad look, “She said once I’m ready to come out to the world, she’ll be there to support me. I love her sentiment, but I’m not sure if she’ll wait another five centuries.”

Feyre tucked Mor to her side, “It won’t be five centuries. And you know, if you’re really worried about Keir, we can always have a girls night in the Hewn City.”

Mor giggled, “I think we’ve both had too much wine to properly decide that.”

Feyre nodded, “Okay, then what can I do to make you feel better?” 

Mor snorted, “If you were someone else I’d say spend the night making me forget.” Feyre held up the bottle of wine, “Not in that way.”

Her eyes widened and a contemplative look overtook her, “You know, I’ve never kissed a female before.” her gaze flickered to Mor’s lips, “I also have no idea how to do the other part of your ask.”

“I’m not asking you to do it.”

“You can if you want.”

Mor arched a brow, “You realize that cheating with a female is still cheating.”

She shrugged, “I don’t think Rhys would fault me if it made you feel better.”

Mor contemplated it for a moment, then poured them each another glass of wine, “If you get his approval for this, I’m going to need a lot more wine if I don’t want to feel like a back stabbing bitch in the morning.”

Feyre chucked, “I’ll check.” 

_ Hey, you there? _

_ Yes Feyre darling? _

_ Mor’s upset about Samoine, and I know a way to make her feel better.  _

_ Oh? _

_ You might be intrigued, or disgusted by the idea… _

_ If you’re seeking permission, I know it’s bad. _

_ It can be as innocent as a kiss, or as uh… I wouldn’t say traitorous- _

_ You’re going to have sex with her? _

_ Sort of, yes. _

_ You know she’s my cousin, right? _

_ Literally in the loosest way possible, and she’s not related to me at all. _

_ … _

_ Rhys? _

_ How bad is she? _

_ So bad that she isn’t refusing me and is currently gulping down another bottle of wine. _

_ … It’s fine. I wouldn’t hold it against you anyways. But if you wanted to experience sex with a woman, we could have always invited one to our bed. _

_ Maybe I don’t want another woman’s hands on you. _

_ Tch. Such a jealous creature. Tell me when you’re done. _

_ Will do. _

“He said it’s fine.”

Mor looked surprised, “Really?” Feyre nodded, “Oh, uh. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Just pretend I’m not married.” Feyre said. “I’m a female who likes other females and you’re guiding me through my first time.” she paused, “Because to be clear, I have never done this.”

Mor chuckled, “I think I’d prefer you to anyone else right now, for that reason and because you  _ are _ married.”

Feyre nodded. “Okay, how do we do this?”

Mor arched a brow, “The kiss is normal, the sex get a tad bit complicated, but we’ll figure that out as we go.”

Mor set down their glasses and pulled Feyre closer, “I won’t take offense if you pretend I’m him.” she whispered. 

She placed a hand to cup Feyre’s cheek, the other twinning in her hair. She pulled her closer until their lips were touching. It was soft and tentative, Feyre could sense Mor didn’t want to spook her. She deepened the kiss, pulling the blonde closer and going so far as to straddle her hips. 

Mor’s arms went around her waist. Feyre was wearing a sweater and leggings, but her friend was wearing one of her signature dresses. Feyre ran her hands over her sides, where a cut in the fabric allowed her to reach bare skin. She trailed it over her stomach and up to stroke one of her breasts. 

Mor shivered, and Feyre slid her dress straps off her shoulders to reveal her full breasts. Mor pushed her so she was lying on her back and started to hike up her sweater. She kissed down Feyre’s neck while palming her under the sweater. Feyre moaned then, and she felt heat rushing to her core. 

Mor was straddling her hips now, her red dress hiked up to her thighs and breasts pressed against Feyre’s. Feyre rose slightly to take it off, leaving both their top halves bare. “We should go to the bedroom.” Mor said between kisses. 

Feyre nodded, “Yours?”

“Mine.”

Mor pressed another passionate kiss to her lips, preparing to move, when-

“Mother’s tits!”

Cassian, Azriel, and Rhys stood in the doorway, staring. Feyre shot her mate a withering glare.  _ Why the hell are you here? _

_ I thought you were at the house. _

_ This is the house. _

_ The River house.  _

Feyre groaned.  _ Leave, and take those two with you _ .

Rhys glanced at his friends. Cassian was looking at anything other than them, but she could have sworn she saw heat in Azriel’s gaze before he turned it away. She noticed Mor’s face was still buried in her shoulder, and her entire body was tense. 

Feyre lay a comforting hand on her friend’s back,  _ If you want to leave, you can. I can come with you and we don’t have to do anything. _ She said into her mind. 

_ I’m fine, I just don’t like flaunting this in front of Az. _

Feyre glanced at Azriel again,  _ If I’m being honest, he doesn’t look bothered in the least. _

Mor looked up and followed her gaze. She heard her gulp as she met Azriel’s heated stare. Feyre and Mor locked eyes.  _ Last Solstice, at the cabin. What did you four do in the Berkin? _

Feyre grinned,  _ What do you think? _

_ Are they good? _

_ Amazing.  _

_ Who has the biggest wingspan? _

_ If I told you that, Rhys would hate us… and Cassian. _

Mor’s eyes widened, “Damn.” she whispered. 

Feyre cloaked their upper halves in shadows,  _ Is there something on your mind Morrigan? _

_ If the best way to get over a male is to have sex with every other one available, I think I might need a little more than you to heal from Samoine. _

Feyre glanced at her mate,  _ You aren’t bothered that he’s your cousin? _

_ We’re not really that closely related. So, if you don’t mind, and they don’t mind… _

_ Then I guess nobody minds. _

_ You think they’d agree? _

_ I think Az has wanted to bed you for five centuries and he’d still do it now if it made you feel better. And Cassian wouldn’t want to be left out _ . 

Mor looked at her cousin and the two Illyrians next to him.  _ They haven’t left. _ She stated.  _ How do we…? _

“Rhys?”

Rhys lifted a brow, “Yes, Feyre darling.”

Feyre got up from the couch, keeping her and Mor both covered still. She put a hand on his chest and gave him a peck on the lip before whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened a fraction and he quickly looked between his mate and cousin. 

“It’s the same as Solstice.” she muttered, “Just one more.”

Feyre could already tell both of the Illyrians had caught on to her and Mor’s idea. Cassian looked slightly unsure, sneaking a glance at Azriel for his reaction. The shadow singer gave a slight dip of his chin. Feyre looked at Cassian, who also gave his confirmation. 

She grinned and didn’t spare them a glance as she went back to Mor and kissed her again. She could scent their arousal at their display, and she felt Mor smiling against her lips. 

_ We go as slow as you want. _ Feyre said,  _ Ask us to stop if you're uncomfortable. _

Mor nodded, “I’m okay.” she whispered. 

She trailed her fingers down Feyre’s stomach, tugging at her leggings. Feyre pulled them down, clad in nothing but her underwear now. Mor smiled, “We should have done this before the mating bond, I might have made a claim.”

Feyre barked out a laugh, “I’m glad you think so.”

Mor’s gaze flicked over to the three Illyrians standing like statues near the door, “For males who seem properly aroused, you’re not doing much about it.” she smirked, “Scared?”

Cassian’s eyes gleamed with the challenge, “Not at all Morrigan.” 

And somehow, they were all naked now. Mor almost gaped at them, “You were right.” she muttered to Feyre, “His is bigger.” They choked as she shamelessly stared at Azriel’s member.

Feyre grinned, running a hand up her arms, “You barely register the difference when they’re all ramming into you.” Their cocks were generally the same size, so it was more like Azriel’s was the biggest out of the three big ones. 

Mor played with a lock of Feyre’s hair, “I seem to remember you saying something about me teaching you how to do more than kiss a female.” she said coyly. She saw several rod’s go stiffer at that piece of information. 

Feyre hummed, motioning to the couch, “Shall we then?”

Mor sat on the couch and Feyre knelt before her, spreading both their legs. Mor saw why a second later, when Rhys lay on the ground and slid his head between her legs. He feasted on Feyre as Feyre feasted on her. Cassian took a seat on her left, while Azriel took the right. Cassian seemed keen on something, but there was hesitation in his eyes. He remembered what happened the last time they did this. 

She placed a reassuring kiss on his brow, motioning for him to do whatever he wanted. He went for her breasts. She moaned now, Feyre and Cassian’s ministrations making her hip’s rise. She needed something to grasp, her hand went to Azriel’s cock. It was so thick she almost couldn’t get her fingers around the whole thing. She pumped him, her nails occasionally scraping. 

He was sucking in breaths and cursing every time she passed over his head. Her free hand went to Feyre’s hair. Feyre winked at her, “I get why males love this so much.” Mor laughed, then moaned as Feyre sucked at her clit. 

With all of the combined pleasure, it took her no time at all to climax, and she felt Azriel find release as well within seconds. Feyre went over the edge moments later as well, still licking up every bit Mor spilled for her. 

When she was done, Feyre grinned up at Cassian. He arched a brow as she rose and pressed a kiss to his mouth. She straddled his hips, rubbing her dripping core against his hard member. He prepared to enter her, but she put a hand on his chest, keeping him still. 

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her mate, “I want you inside of him.” she said. 

Mor watched her out of the corner of her eyes, partially distracted by Azriel, who had his hand stroking her folds while his mouth clamped around her nipple. Cassian positioned Feyre near the edge of the couch, poised behind her with Rhys standing at the end. 

A bottle of oil appeared in Rhys’ hands and he lathered a generous amount on his hands. He placed a single digit at Cassian’s entrance and slowly slid in. He could already tell his friend had never done anal. 

Mor turned toward the back of the couch and bared her ass for Azriel, “Get the oil.” she said breathlessly. 

He nodded silently, retrieving it from his friend. He stood behind her and oiled her ass, sticking two thick fingers in. She moaned, rocking back onto his fingers. Once Rhys had spread Cassian enough, he placed his cock at his entrance, nudging in slowly. 

Cassian squeezed his eyes shut, a loud moan slipping from his throat, “Fuck, Rhys.”

Once fully seated in him, Cassian moved to Feyre’s entrance and thrust in. They started moving, thrusting in tandem so Feyre was hit even harder. 

Azriel took Mor’s hips and thrust into her hard, setting a punishing pace. His hand went to her clit and rubbed circles around the spot, three fingers sliding into her pussy. She was dripping on his hand, moans and curses falling from her lips, “Filthy.” he whispered. “Do you like how my cock feels in your ass, Morrigan? I love how you feel with me inside you.”

She groaned, her head falling down onto the couch. “Az…” she whimpered. He managed a fourth finger inside her, Mor screamed as her climax hit hard. Azriel came into her a moment later. They heard some grunts to their right and saw Rhys, Cassian, and Feyre finishing as well. 

Mor collapsed onto the couch, panting. Feyre grinned at her, “Well?”

Mor shook her head, “I can say that’s probably the only good sex I’ve ever hade with males.”

Cassian frowned, “Offensive.”

She rolled her eyes, “You are included in that, idiot.”

Feyre placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, “I don’t have the energy to break up a fight, so play nice.”

Mor rested her head on Feyre’s chest. Rhys rested on the floor beside his mate, Azriel leaning against the couch near Mor’s feet. Cassian took up another spot on the floor and they all fell asleep, the best sleep Mor had had in a long time.

~

Bonus scene:

Mor awoke slightly groggy. The wine finally got to her head and made it pound. She blinked, realizing she was surrounded by bodies. The events of the previous night came back to her and heat pooled in her core. 

They were all on the floor now, she was still resting against Feyre, but Azriel and Cassian were now on her other side, cocooning her. 

Feyre opened her eyes and smiled groggily at her, Mor returned to gesture. They heard a tiny snort and their heads whipped around to find Amren watching them.

Her eyes scanned the three males around them and she grinned, “You know, girl, if you wanted release you could have just come to me again.” She threw a blanket at them, “Get dressed.” she said, then strode out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this, if Samoine came back the next day, tell me.... were they on a break?


End file.
